Garchu
by FalknerZero
Summary: Después de volverse a encontrar en Zou, todos escuchan las noticias de la navegante y sin mas deciden descansar despues de un banquete para idear una estrategia para recuperar a su nakama cocinero... Luffy y Nami se reencuentran haciendo que le enseñe de una forma peculiar esa forma extraña de agradecimiento de los minks, llamado "Garchu" (Lemmon)...LuNa
1. Garchu

**NOTA: Un nuevo Oneshot, shishishishi...**

 **Quise darles un regalo a todos mis lectores que siguen "Conexiones Pasadas" y tambien para aquellos que siguen mis demas historias, ya que todos ustedes logran que uno siga escribiendo, no saben cuan de grande es mi agradecimiento desde el momento que decidi escribir mis ideas locas sobre la que considero mi OTP, LuffyxNami...**

 **Este fic surgio gracias a un lector, (no recuerdo si fuiste tu Cesar D Sizun, sino corrijanme por favor, hahahaha), que me habia comentado si escribiria algo en referencia al arco de Zou, que es el tema actual en la animacion de One Piece...**

 **Pues despues de analizarlo mucho, vi que la posibilidad era factible, por lo que hoy (si, hoy hubo puente por la conmemoración de la Independencia de México), tome mi laptop y me puse a escribir este oneshot...**

 **Espero les guste ya que es un poco "hot" y sera un buen descanso mientras sigo escribiendo los capitulos de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer... :3**

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN 17/02/2018: Mejoras en la redacción...**

Garchu

Finalmente, después de arribar en el elefante milenario, Zunisha y llegar a Zou, los Mugiwaras y su aliado Trafalgar D. Water Law, "El Cirujano de la Muerte" por fin lograban reunirse con sus nakamas, siendo recibidos por los Minks como verdaderos salvadores…

 **\- ¡Ellos son los Mugiwaras! -** exclamó Wanda alegrando a los demás minks que surgían de las copas de los árboles **\- ¡Garchu! ¡Garchu! ¡Garchu! -** exclamaron dando la bienvenida en tanto Luffy vitoreaba la misma palabra…

 **\- ¡Nami, despierta! ¡Luffy y los demás han llegado! -** exclamó Chopper contento mientras la navegante lucía un hermoso vestido ajustado a su figura durmiendo en un mink de lana esponjosa…

 **\- ¡¿Luffy está aquí?!, ¡¿En serio Chopper?!-** preguntó Nami feliz recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del reno **\- ¿Tus amigos ya están aquí? -** habló el mink llamado Yomo levantándose y sin quererlo, arrojando a la pelinaranja **\- ¡Kyaaaaaah! -** exclamó cayendo siendo salvada a tiempo **-Lo** **siento** \- finalizó Yomo en tanto Nami seguía a Chopper para reunirse con sus nakamas…

Festejando junto a los minks, por fin Usopp veía quienes se acercaban **\- ¡Oh miren, son Nami y Chopper, me alegra que estén bien! -** exclamó contento deteniéndose al instante **\- ¡Son muy amistosos con ella, son exactamente opuesto a lo que imagine! –** continuó sumamente sorprendido al mirar como los minks se acurrucaban junto a la navegante y al reno…

 **-Déjenme pasar-** habló Nami liberándose de los gestos de los minks para continuar corriendo **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó feliz de verlo dándose cuenta que estaba bien después de la tremenda batalla contra Doflamingo…

 **\- ¡Me alegra verlos!** \- exclamó Luffy alzando los brazos y caminando - **¿También están a salvo Sanji, Brook y Momo? -** preguntó provocando que la mirada de Nami cambiara esperando que su capitán la confortara…

Nami se arrojaba y abrazaba fuertemente a Luffy rodeando con sus manos su cuello mientras ella ocultaba su mirada **-Lo siento** \- susurro cabizbaja apoyándose en el hombro del azabache **-Sanji-kun esta…-** finalizó con pequeñas lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos color chocolate…

Comprendiendo que lo que nunca se perdonaba era que Nami llorara, Luffy afianzaba el abrazo **-No te preocupes, Nami** \- le susurro logrando calmarla para sonreír ya que después habría tiempo para que les contara lo sucedido…

Recibiendo el banquete organizado por la Tribu Mink, Luffy festejaba con sus nakamas, pero siendo desconocido por sus nakamas, continuaba preocupado por el paradero de Sanji…

Después de reunirse con el Duque Inuarashi y con el Maestro Nekomamushi y conocer el pasado de Sanji como Vinsmoke, los Mugiwaras permanecían descansando en una pequeña casa Mink, a excepción de Luffy que se mantenía en la rama de un pequeño árbol, pensando en carne y en como traer a Sanji, sin provocar una pelea con la Yonko Big Mom…

En una habitación separada de sus nakamas hombres y junto a Robin, Nami dormía en el Mink Yomo, aquella oveja que tenía una lana muy esponjosa y que era muy cómoda **\- ¿Luffy se esforzó mucho para derrotar a Doflamingo?** \- preguntó iniciando una conversación con Robin que se acomodaba en la lana del mink - **hizo lo imposible para derrotarlo-** le contestó moviendo la lana para hacer una almohada…

Robin le contaba todo sobre la batalla hasta que tocaba un tema sobre el pasado de Luffy **\- ¿Otro hermano?** \- preguntó Nami al escuchar sobre Sabo ya que ella al igual que sus nakamas solamente conocían a Ace - **Perdóname por no contarte esto, pero Sabo me pidió discreción ya que deseaba ver la reacción de Luffy al reencontrarse-** continuó la arqueóloga alegrando a la pelinaranja al saber que la voluntad de su capitán aumentaría al ver que no había perdido a sus dos hermanos…

 **-Voy a dar una vuelta, descansa Robin** \- habló Nami bajándose con cuidado del mink Yomo y saliendo de la casa para mirar de lo majestuoso de esa noche, iluminada por las estrellas del firmamento y las luciérnagas que creaban un manto de luz de color dorado…

Caminando por los alrededores, Nami aún quedaba maravillada por lo hermoso del lugar a pesar que ya lo conocía hasta que observaba detenidamente un árbol - **"¿Luffy?"-** pensó acercándose hacia aquel sitio…

 **-Deberías dormir, Luffy-** habló Nami reconociéndolo mientras él bajaba de un brinco para reunirse con ella **-Es muy animado aquí, shishishishishi-** comentó sonriendo lo que hacía que la pelinaranja suspirara por esas tonterías de su capitán que había extrañado…

 **-Luffy, yo…-** susurro Nami siendo interrumpida por el ruido de un estomago que gruñía **\- ¿Crees que aún quede comida del banquete? –** le preguntó el azabache tocándose la barriga **\- ¡Pero si acabas de devorar un banquete! –** le regañó la navegante con dientes afilados jalándole sin delicadeza la mejilla y deformándole el rostro…

 **-A veces no sé cómo los demás te siguen como capitán** \- habló Nami suspirando en lo que soltaba la mejilla de Luffy - **Por cierto** \- susurro bajando su mirada, pero siendo interrumpida nuevamente…

 **-Luces hermosa con ese vestido, Nami -** habló Luffy recordando las enseñanzas de Rayleigh sobre que siempre tenía que enaltecer la belleza de una mujer **-Gracias Luffy-** murmuró alzando su mirada para realizar el gesto usado por los minks…

Enlazando sus manos en el cuello de su capitán, Nami lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos color chocolate **-Garchu-** le murmuró besándolo siendo correspondida hasta donde el aire se los permitía…

 **-Te extrañé mucho, Luffy-** susurro Nami apoyándose en la cicatriz de su capitán que sonreía al sentir el abrazo **-Yo también te extrañé** \- le dijo acariciando el suave cabello de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Qué es eso de garchu, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy curioso de la palabra así que viendo que podría aprovechar la ocasión para estar a solas con su capitán, la navegante miraba las estrellas deleitándose con el brillo especial de esa noche…

 **-Hay que buscar un lugar para seguir platicando, Luffy-** habló Nami observando a su alrededor hasta hallar una casa mink **-Sígueme** \- lo llamó tomándole la mano para dirigirse hacia aquel sitio…

Llegando a la casa, Nami se percataba que estaba vacía, de modo que acomodándose en lo que parecía un asiento hecho con un tronco, daba inicio a la explicación de la cuestión de su nakama, estirándose y relajándose como un gato…

 **-Garchu es como una forma de agradecimiento, es un gesto usado mucho por los Minks** \- habló Nami sonriendo cálidamente, pero al alzar la vista, miraba como Luffy jugaba con unas luciérnagas que habían entrado en la casita, provocando que una vena se asomara en la sien derecha de la chica que preparaba un puño para golpearlo **\- ¡¿Por qué nunca prestas atención a una de las cosas que te digo?!-** le preguntó con dientes afilados acercándose enojada, sin darse cuenta que una piedra interrumpía su camino…

 **-Cuidado Nami-** habló Luffy al ver que la piedra provocaba que la pelinaranja se tropezara **-Gracias-** susurro al sentir como el cuerpo del joven de goma la protegía de un golpe seguro contra el suelo…

Nami permanecía apoyada en Luffy mientras un pequeño rayo de luz de luna los iluminaba logrando crear un ambiente de tranquilidad **-Mejor te demuestro que es garchu, tonto-** murmuró besándolo suavemente en tanto el azabache delineaba los bordes del vestido de la chica rozando su piel desnuda entre los agarres de aquella prenda…

Nami se regocijaba al sentirse deseada por Luffy hasta que el deseo nubló sus pensamientos **\- ¿Segura quieres hacerlo aquí?** \- le preguntó siendo jalado por la chica hacia la cama de aquella casa mink…

 **-Quítate el cárdigan-** murmuró Nami entre los besos apurando a Luffy que caía en la cama - **Esta bien-** obedeció para después intentar quitarle el vestido a su navegante, pero viendo los agarres, el azabache prácticamente buscaba romperlo…

 **-No voy a permitir que me rompas este hermoso vestido, Wanda me dijo que esto es un tesoro nacional de su país** \- habló Nami dándose cuenta de ello haciendo que Luffy gruñera, ya que, si por él fuera, en ese momento ya la estaría tomando sin tregua arrancándole sin reparo esa prenda molesta…

Cambiando de posiciones en la cama, Nami sonreía al poder controlar al pirata de los 500 millones de berries **\- ¿Ves cómo es fácil? –** habló empezando a zafar los agarres de su vestido, hasta que se percataba que Luffy ya no se hallaba…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** lo buscó Nami hasta que sentía algo entre sus piernas **\- ¡Luffy!** \- exclamó agitada al percibir la respiración de su capitán en aquella zona…

 **\- ¡Espera Luffy! –** pidió Nami intentando armar alguna frase coherente, pero sin poder evitarlo, se arqueaba debido a la zona sensible que Luffy seguía tocando con su dedo…

Sin poder evitar que Luffy continuara, Nami exhalaba al sentir como sus bragas eran bajadas lentamente y su sexo era recorrido por la lengua del joven de goma **-Oh si, Luffy-** murmuró para regresar a su labor de desatarse el vestido…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- gimió Nami que por fin se zafaba la parte superior de su vestido, dejando a la vista sus enormes pechos, tocándoselos al imaginar que era el azabache quien se los chupaba **\- ¡Luffy!** \- exclamó totalmente arqueada y llegando al clímax, en tanto él se asomaba y esbozaba una sonrisa entendiendo que había hecho un buen trabajo…

 **-Oye Nami…** \- habló Luffy siendo interrumpido por la pelinaranja que recobraba la respiración y sin darle tiempo de respuesta, hundía entre sus pechos el rostro del azabache **-Chúpalos** \- pidió la navegante recibiendo la respuesta en automático…

Luffy comenzaba lentamente a lamer uno de los pezones de los pechos de Nami apretando el otro con su mano libre **-Luffy, bésame** \- le pidió la chica interrumpiendo el momento ya que estaba lista para la siguiente parte…

 **-Ahora viene lo mejor-** murmuró Nami quitándole los pantalones para dirigirse hacia su objetivo que yacía duro y suplicante de un alivio inmediato **-Trata de no ensuciar el vestido, Luffy** \- le ordenó en tanto la pelinaranja hacía a un lado su cabello para iniciar su labor…

Empezando a recorrer con su lengua el largo del miembro erecto de Luffy, Nami ya entendía como manejar la situación después de tantas noches de intimidad **-Nami-** susurro el joven de goma dejándose llevar por el placer **-Eso se siente muy bien-** finalizó provocando una sonrisa en su navegante que usaba sus pechos para proseguir…

 **-A mí me gusta hacerlo, capitán** \- habló Nami en forma coqueta luciendo una mirada de total amor hacia aquel idiota que sabía siempre procuraría que ella nunca perdiera su sonrisa…

Deteniéndose, Nami comprendía que ya no podía esperar más **-Luffy, tómame-** le suplicó colocándose en cuatro lo que le daba un gran panorama al azabache que guiaba su miembro erecto hacia el sexo de la pelinaranja **\- ¡Así, ahhhh! -** gimió al sentir como entraba de un solo golpe en ella…

 **\- ¡Luffy, ahhhhhh! -** gimió fuerte Nami iniciando el vaivén de caderas donde el joven de goma salía y entraba respirando agitadamente **-Nami-** gruñó bajando sus manos hacia los pechos de ella, jugando con los pezones duros que aún eran muy sensibles…

 **\- ¡Más, ahhhhhh, ahhhh, Luffy, ahhhh, más! –** exclamó Nami tratando de alcanzarle el rostro, lográndolo ya que su capitán estiraba su cuello sin detener las embestidas, lo único malo por así decirlo era que los besos eran muy cortos, debido a la intensidad de la actividad…

 **\- ¡Luffy! –** gimió Nami llegando al clímax y siendo abrazada por el azabache que la acompañaba en el éxtasis del acto para después salirse y acostarse en la cama, tratando de recuperarse…

 **-Eso fue increíble** \- habló Luffy descansando hasta que se daba cuenta que sus manos eran guiadas a los pechos de Nami **\- ¿Tan rápido se levantó? -** le preguntó al sentir en su trasero la erección de su capitán **-Shishishishi-** le respondió sonriendo a lo que la pelinaranja correspondía con un beso…

Esta vez, Nami guiaba hacia su sexo el pene de Luffy provocando una nueva corriente de placer en ambos hasta que la pelinaranja empezaba a cabalgarlo imponiendo el ritmo con sus caderas…

El vaivén continuaba, así que, alzándose, Luffy abrazó a Nami mientras las estocadas continuaban, dejándolos bañados en sudor **\- ¡Luffy, Luffy, ahhhh, Luffy!** \- gemía la navegante sin contenerse besándolo por momentos…

Tomando el control, Luffy dejaba que Nami se acostara **\- ¡Oh sí! -** murmuró al sentir como entraba en ella sin perder el ritmo que habían impuesto…

 **-Te amo Luffy-** habló con una sonrisa Nami **\- ¡Más fuerte!** \- suplico aferrándose a la espalda de su capitán que alargaba su brazo para tomar su sombrero de paja y ponerlo en la cabeza de la pelinaranja…

 **-Te amo Nami-** habló Luffy agachándose y besándola **-Seremos libres para hacer lo que queramos –** continuó siendo atraído por su navegante que lo besaba profundamente aproximándose al clímax…

 **¡Luffy!** \- exclamó por última vez Nami llegando a la cúspide de nuevo, rodeando con sus piernas la cadera de su capitán, profundizando la última estocada que indicaba terminaría todo **\- ¡Ahhhhhh! -** gimió siendo acompañada por el azabache que se corría dentro de ella…

Luffy permanecía encima de Nami que aún lo abrazaba ya que ambos estaban totalmente agotados, pero de una forma placentera **-Espléndido** \- murmuró la pelinaranja que aún no recuperaba las fuerzas en sus piernas, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba…

 **-Supongo que por tu cara te gustó mucho-** habló Nami sonriendo aun con el peso de Luffy encima - **Desde Dressrosa no nos vemos, ¿Qué esperabas?** \- le cuestionó alzándose para acostarse a lado de su navegante…

 **-Supongo tienes razón, jajajaja-** habló Nami acurrucándose en el pecho de Luffy sintiéndose protegida **-Tu corazón es muy cálido-** finalizó apoyándose en la cicatriz que cruzaba los pectorales de su capitán…

 **\- ¿No importa el vestido, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy, ya que la navegante aún lo tenía puesto **-Lo bueno** **es que no se ensució-** le respondió terminando de quitárselo ya que suponía que aún seguirían haciéndolo durante la noche…

 **-Garchu, Luffy-** habló Nami depositando un beso en los labios de su atolondrado capitán **-Garchu, Nami, shishishishi** \- le respondió sonriendo para posteriormente buscar una manta y cubrirlos del frío de la noche…

Recuperando energías, Luffy le contaba sobre el reencuentro con su hermano Sabo a Nami, además de que la akuma no mi de Ace ahora estaba en posesión del segundo al mando del Ejército Revolucionario…

Esa noche, Luffy y Nami continuaron demostrándose cuanto se habían extrañado hasta caer dormidos sin saber que, al día siguiente, la llegada de Kin'emon y Kanjuro desencadenaría una serie de respuestas respecto a la búsqueda insistente del ninja Raizo…

 **FIN DEL PRIMER ONESHOT**

* * *

 **GARCHU PARA TODOS! (Espero no lo confundan con el garchu de Nami y Luffy, hahahahaha)  
**

 **Pues como dicen, esta vez, reitero mi agradecimiento, por lo que espero les haya gustado la historia...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo para todos y nos estaremos leyendo en mi fic "Conexiones Pasadas"**


	2. Tres Situaciones Rumbo al Rescate

_**NOTA: Capítulo Bonus...**_

 _ **Esta continuación surgió después de ver el trayecto del equipo de rescate hacia Whole Cake Island...**_

 _ **Es extraño que siga escribiendo capítulos bonus en los lemmons que había escrito... (El primer roce, un ejemplo)...**_

 _ **Tal vez si estoy yendo al lado oscuro junto a Darth Kaoru, hahahaha... (tengo miedo)**_

 _ **Al fin a cabo yo obedezco al público ya que se muy bien les gusta leer esto...**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, les dejo leer...**_

Tres Situaciones Rumbo al Rescate

Después de haber planeado el rescate de Sanji, la búsqueda de Marco y el viaje a Wano, en el elefante milenario Zunisha, el equipo de rescate se preparaba para zarpar…

 **\- ¡Nami, ya le dije a Chopper que cure a Pekomamushi! -** exclamó Luffy buscándola hasta que entraba en una casita mink hallándose con la pelinaranja que se quitaba el vestido quedando con sus pechos al aire…

 **\- ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención! -** exclamó asustado Luffy **-Como si fuera la primera vez que me ves** **así-** habló Nami despojándose de la prenda **-Cierra la puerta-** finalizó para caminar hacia una pequeña mochila donde tenía ropa para cambiarse…

Obedeciendo, Luffy cerraba para voltear teniendo de frente a Nami **\- ¿No crees que tenemos** **tiempo para relajarnos? -** le preguntó chocando sus pechos contra los pectorales del azabache…

 **\- ¡Nos están esperando Nami, no hay tiempo para sexo! -** exclamó Luffy, aunque no podía negar que tenía ganas **-Tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo** \- le murmuró la pelinaranja masajeando con su mano la entrepierna de su capitán…

 **-Además sigo enojada porque te ibas a ir sin mí-** habló Nami recordándole a Luffy sobre aquella decisión antes del ataque de Jack - **No quería arriesgarte** \- murmuró el joven de goma siendo atraído hacia los pechos de la navegante que sonreía al escucharlo…

 **-Como no tenemos mucho tiempo, saltaremos los preliminares-** murmuró Nami alzando el rostro de Luffy para besarlo **-Pero… Nami…-** intentaba hablar el azabache siendo callado por una mano que desabrochaba sus pantalones…

 **-Que sea rápido-** habló Luffy cediendo por fin a sus deseos - **Pero placentero-** completó Nami que se alistaba para que su capitán entrase en ella hasta que alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa mink…

 **\- ¡Nami, ya finalicé tu nueva arma! -** la llamó Usopp que tenía el nuevo clima Tact en un taller improvisado, orgulloso de su creación **\- ¿Tienes una nueva arma? ¡Es increíble!** \- habló Luffy con estrellitas en sus ojos siendo callado por la pelinaranja…

 **-Ahora sí mato a ese maldito narizotas-** susurró Nami enfadada por lo sucedido **\- ¡Nami, me estás** **lastimando! -** exclamó Luffy al sentir como su miembro era apretado por la mano de su navegante…

 **-Espero que cuando zarpemos haya tiempo-** finalizó Nami soltando a Luffy para terminar de vestirse **-Vete por la parte de atrás-** le ordenó recibiendo un gesto de confusión por parte del joven de goma…

 **\- ¿Por qué Nami? -** preguntó Luffy si sus nakamas ya conocían de la relación de ambos **\- ¿Quieres** **terminar como Usopp? -** le respondió en un tono tan frio que el azabache creía que la pelinaranja usaba Haoshoku Haki…

Yéndose Luffy, Nami terminaba de vestirse, saliendo con un aura de enojo rodeándola **\- ¡Me costó** **menos del tiempo que esperaba! -** exclamó Usopp sonriendo hasta que…

 **\- ¡Ayyyy! ¡PUM! ¡espera! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡CRASH!¡Sálvame Oda-sama! ¡PUM! ¡Auxilio! -**

 **-La próxima vez te irá peor** \- habló Nami caminando hacia el pequeño taller improvisado de Usopp - **Supongo que interrumpí algo entre Luffy y tú, ¿verdad? -** le preguntó lleno de chichones **-No** **deberían hacerlo a minutos de irse-** finalizó asustándose al ver que la navegante se detenía…

 **\- ¿Dijiste algo? -** preguntó Nami con una sonrisa que lo helaba por completo **-Nada, déjame traer tu** **clima Tact** \- le contestó Usopp corriendo hacia su taller, aunque la verdad escapaba para no ser golpeado…

En otra parte Luffy regresaba cargando a Pekoms reuniéndose con los que conformarían el equipo de rescate de Sanji…

 **\- ¡NOS VEMOS EN WANO! -**

Con ese grito, Luffy se arrojaba de Zunisha junto al equipo rumbo al Thousand Sunny en búsqueda de Sanji siendo su destino la isla donde residía la Yonko Charlotte Linlin "Big Mom" …

* * *

En el Thousand Sunny en la noche después de quedarse sin comida…

 **-A veces no sé qué es lo que pasa en la cabeza de ese tonto-** habló Nami estirándose al salir de la biblioteca después de escribir la bitácora **-Al parecer el clima frio durará toda la noche** \- finalizó llegando a la cubierta para apoyarse en uno de los barandales…

 **-Nami-san debería dormir, yo cuidare al barco león-** habló Pedro bajando del cuarto de vigía - **Quiero quedarme un rato deambulando, aun no tengo sueño-** habló la pelinaranja sonriendo para regresar a mirar las corrientes del océano…

 **-Está bien, Nami-san-** habló Pedro alejándose para leer el News Coo **–"¿Barco león?"-** pensó la navegante riéndose discretamente hasta que su mente carburaba una idea **\- ¿no has visto a Luffy?** \- le preguntó al mink que interrumpía su lectura…

 **-Estaba en el acuario, dijo que quería estar solo** \- habló Pedro expulsando humo del cigarro que fumaba - **ya veo, gracias** \- agradeció Nami dirigiéndose hacia el lugar permitiendo que el mink jaguar retomara su lectura…

Aproximándose al acuario, Nami se despojaba del abrigo negro que la protegía del frío quedando con una blusa blanca y una minifalda negra sabiendo que había encontrado una buena oportunidad para estar a solas con Luffy…

Todo era perfecto hasta que… **\- ¡Ace, Sabo está vivo! -** escuchó Nami del otro lado de la puerta de manera que se mantenía atenta a lo que sucedía **\- ¡Y lo mejor es que Sabo es muy fuerte y ahora** **tiene tu akuma no mi! -** finalizó aquella voz que le pertenecía a Luffy…

Asomándose lenta y sigilosamente, Nami miraba como Luffy se mantenía sentado frente a acuario platicando solo y lo más extraño, con los ojos humedecidos **\- ¿Todo bien?** \- preguntó la navegante entrando lo que alertaba al capitán…

 **-Estoy bien, Nami** \- habló Luffy limpiándose los ojos **-Solamente soy feliz al saber que Sabo no estuvo** **muerto en estos años-** finalizó con un pequeño rubor en su rostro debido al sake que estaba bebiendo…

 **-Me alegro mucho** \- habló Nami sentándose a lado de Luffy **-Me gusta verte sonreír-** murmuró viéndola fijamente **\- ¿Estuviste bebiendo todo ese sake? -** preguntó la navegante viendo alrededor de 6 botellas de sake vacías…

 **-Y yo que quería pasar tiempo contigo** \- habló Nami suspirando para levantarse siendo detenida por Luffy que la besaba **\- ¿No quieres?** \- le preguntó depositándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello lo que la hacía temblar…

 **-No terminamos lo de Zou-** susurró Nami respirando agitadamente al sentirse deseada - **Terminemos entonces-** respondió Luffy sonriendo para acostar a la pelinaranja y alzar la blusa que traía puesta…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- gimió Nami al sentir como los pezones de sus pechos eran estimulados por la lengua del azabache **\- ¿Por qué no traes sujetador? -** le cuestionó asiduo en su labor **-Idiota, no sé porque** **preguntas-** le respondió ya que, durante el trayecto ella se lo había quitado dejándolo junto al abrigo negro…

Interrumpiendo a Luffy, Nami lo besaba profundamente empujándolo hacia el sillón del acuario, quitándole en el proceso aquel cárdigan rojo que era característico en su capitán…

Dejando acostado a Luffy, Nami se agachaba lentamente desabrochándole el pantalón **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó el joven de goma al sentir como su miembro erecto era atrapado por la boca de su navegante que se daba su tiempo para torturarlo…

Extasiado por la felación de Nami, Luffy le acariciaba el largo cabello naranja sin darse cuenta que en ocasiones empujaba la nuca de su navegante buscando controlar el ritmo, aunque a ella no le molestaba…

 **-Te toca Nami-** habló Luffy interrumpiéndola ya que sentía como era alzada **\- ¡¿Qué sucede Luffy?!-** exclamó aferrándose a su cuello hasta que era colocada con suavidad en el sillón…

Viendo el cambio de posiciones, Nami sentía como su minifalda y ropa interior le eran despojadas por Luffy que comenzaba su asedio entre las piernas de la pelinaranja **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió arqueándose de placer al no esperar un movimiento tan rápido…

 **-Espero no se haya escuchado** \- se maldijo Nami permitiendo que Luffy continuara con su labor - **No** **creo que les importe oírte, shishishishi-** habló el azabache deteniéndose por un momento…

 **-No hables, solo continua** \- murmuró Nami poniéndose cómoda en el sofá - **No puedo creer que se** **sienta tan bien** \- finalizó en tanto Luffy continuaba hasta lograr el primer orgasmo en ella…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami totalmente extasiada por los choques eléctricos que recorrían todo su cuerpo **\- ¿Eso estuvo bien, ¿no? -** preguntó el joven de goma que era arrastrado por la pelinaranja para ser sentado en el sillón…

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Nami permitía que Luffy entrara en ella, logrando un gemido por parte de ambos amantes **\- ¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy!** \- exclamó la navegante cabalgándolo y acariciándole su cabello negro…

 **-Si te sigues moviendo así me voy a venir, Nami** \- habló Luffy al saber que no poseía control del movimiento - **No importa, tenemos toda la noche-** le respondió la pelinaranja sintiéndose un poco pervertida e inclusive moviendo sus caderas para torturarlo…

Todo iba perfecto hasta que… **\- ¡Nami! ¿¡Estas aquí?!-** exclamó Carrot desde el otro lado de la puerta del acuario **-Pedro me dijo que podrías estar aquí** \- finalizó deteniendo por completo a Luffy y a la navegante que se mantenían abrazados y con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué en un momento como éste?!** \- se preguntó Nami un poco fastidiada **\- ¡En unos minutos** **salgo, no entres!** \- exclamó mientras Luffy salía de ella y se acostaba en el sillón…

 **-Perdóname Luffy** \- habló Nami entendiendo lo frustrante para su capitán que aún no terminaba - **No hay problema, tomaré un baño de agua fría, shishishishi** \- le contestó viendo como su erección continuaba muy firme…

 **-Habrá una oportunidad-** habló Nami terminando de vestirse y acercándose hacia Luffy - **Y te lo** **compensaré con creces-** le susurro cerca del oído para después besarlo fugazmente en los labios y retirarse del acuario…

 **\- ¡Tengamos una pijamada!** \- exclamó Carrot llevándose a Nami, así que esperando que se fueran, Luffy se quedaba observando a los peces hasta que se calmaba y decidía descansar en esa noche tranquila…

* * *

La última situación se llevaría a cabo después de haber conocido a Pudding que les daría un mapa para encontrarse en Whole Cake…

 **\- ¡Hay un problema con esta parte del océano! -** exclamó Pedro al ver como el Thousand Sunny reducía su marcha - **en la noche se solidifica al ser jarabe** \- finalizó alzando un catalejo para ver el avance de la solidificación…

 **-Tendremos que esperar aquí entonces-** habló Nami sintiendo las corrientes del aire para determinar el clima **-No hay tormentas cerca-** finalizó asomándose para notar lo dicho por Pedro…

 **-Bueno, iré a hacer la cena-** habló Nami yendo hacia la cocina **\- ¡Espera! -** la detuvo Pedro terminando de fumar su cigarro **\- ¡Hay hormigas guerreras que atacan barcos cuando quedan** **atascados! -** explicó mirando como aquella amenaza se acercaba…

 **\- ¡¿Hormigas guerreras?!-** exclamaron Nami y Chopper abrazados con mucho miedo en tanto Luffy bajaba de su asiento favorito acomodándose el sombrero de paja **-Hora de pelear-** murmuró emocionando a Carrot que preparaba su electro y a Pedro que mostraba su espada…

El combate daba inicio, de manera que Nami y Chopper permanecían en el barco mientras Luffy, Carrot y Pedro derrotaban a las hormigas hasta que la pelinaranja suspiraba decidida a unirse al ver que aquellos insectos comenzaban a abordar el Sunny…

 **-Chopper, voy por mi clima Tact** \- habló Nami corriendo hacia su camarote **\- ¡Entendido! -** respondió el reno en su forma Kung-fu Point pateando hormigas dispuesto a proteger el barco…

Pasados unos minutos, Nami regresaba portando una armadura y su clima Tact **\- ¡Thunderbolt** **Tempo! -** exclamó electrocutando a varias hormigas que acorralaban a Chopper que también recibía la descarga eléctrica…

 **\- ¡Chopper, lo siento!** \- exclamó Nami aproximándose con su nakama - **No te preocupes** \- le contestó expulsando humo en forma cómica…

 **\- ¿Por qué tienes puesta esa armadura, Nami? -** preguntó Chopper recuperándose - **Es para** **protegerme-** le respondió alistándose para pelear contra las hormigas guerreras que abordaban el Sunny…

 **\- ¡Gomu Gomu no Gattling! -** exclamó Luffy abordando el Sunny ya que en el jarabe solidificado yacían derrotadas hormigas **-Con esto acabamos, shishishishi-** finalizó para voltear hacia donde estaban Nami y Chopper…

 **\- ¡No es justo Luffy, te llevaste la diversión! -** exclamó Chopper que, aunque al principio estaba asustado ahora deseaba pelear - **Lo siento-** respondió sonriendo hasta que miraba a su navegante portando aquella armadura…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo?** \- preguntó Nami al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba Luffy **\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esa** **armadura? -** le cuestionó acercándose para verla de cerca **-Estaba en la bodega de tesoros-** respondió la pelinaranja confundida…

Sintiendo por unos instantes que la mirada de Luffy reflejaba deseo, Nami iba a hablar siendo interrumpida **\- ¡Luffy-san debemos derretir el jarabe antes que las hormigas despierten! -** exclamó Pedro de manera que el equipo de rescate preparaba antorchas para calentar esa parte del océano…

Escuchando la historia de Pedro sobre su vida como pirata, Luffy y los demás comprendían la importancia de que el mink los acompañara ya que así evitaban peligros como el que en ese momento estaban lidiando…

Liberados y navegando en otro mar de sabor, Luffy permanecía descansando en su asiento favorito en lo que recordaba a Nami con aquella armadura…

Mirando como Nami platicaba con Pedro sobre la guardia de la noche, Luffy bajaba de su asiento caminando hacia la pelinaranja para tomarla de la mano **\- ¿Qué sucede Luffy?** \- le preguntó sin darse cuenta que lo seguía…

 **-Pedro haz la guardia, en un rato yo ocuparé tu lugar-** pidió Luffy sonriendo lo que confundía más a Nami **\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Pedro necesita descansar** \- le reprendió tratando de detenerlo…

- **Por mí no hay problema, Nami-san-** habló Pedro encendiendo un cigarro **-Yo duermo en el día así** **que la noche la uso para meditar** \- finalizó expulsando humo para apoyarse en un barandal del barco…

Nami no entendía hacia donde iban y más aún la actitud de Luffy **\- ¿Qué hacemos en la bodega de** **tesoros? -** se preguntó siendo callada al ser besada por su capitán **-Quiero verte de nuevo con esa** **armadura-** le contestó sorprendiéndola, pero sintiendo el deseo nublar su mente la chica se volteaba para abrir aquella habitación…

 **-Maldición esta cosa no se abre** \- habló Nami nerviosa lidiando con la llave **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió dejando caer las llaves al sentir en su trasero aquel miembro que aumentaba de tamaño en los pantalones del joven de goma…

 **-Si no abro alguien podría vernos-** intentó hablar Nami sabiendo que si se agachaba llevaba las de perder **-por favor, idiota-** murmuró sintiendo como su cuello era besado - **No quiero-** le respondió Luffy provocando que la pelinaranja se percatara que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad…

Agachándose rápidamente, Nami tomaba las llaves tapándose la boca para callar un gemido - **¡Luffy! -** exclamó al sentir como en su blusa entraban las manos del azabache **\- ¿Qué hice para que** **estés así? -** preguntó sintiendo que iba a delirar de placer…

 **-Sabes que me gustan las armaduras-** habló Luffy masajeando los pechos de Nami - **además, me** **prometiste que, si teníamos una oportunidad, me pagarías con creces** \- finalizó volviendo a depositar mordiscos en el cuello de la pelinaranja…

 **-Está bien, pero primero déjame abrir-** murmuró Nami agitada tratando de mantenerse tranquila - **No olvidas fácilmente lo que te conviene, ¿verdad? -** le preguntó volteándose para besarlo fugazmente y así abrir la puerta de la bodega…

Entrando, Nami volvía a besar a Luffy guiándolo hacia los tesoros para acostarlo en una cama de monedas **-Espera aquí-** le susurro para alejarse por unos segundos…

 **\- ¿Qué tal luzco? -** preguntó Nami portando aquella armadura **\- ¡Espera Luffy! -** exclamó al sentir como su cintura era rodeada por las manos estiradas del azabache **\- ¡Hahahaha me haces** **cosquillas! -** finalizó siendo acostada…

 **\- ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? -** preguntó Nami acariciando la mejilla de Luffy **-Te amo** \- le respondió besándola profundamente para empezar a tocarle las piernas recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel…

Alumbrados por la lampara de la bodega, Nami se quitaba la armadura junto a su ropa quedando desnuda frente a Luffy **-No es justo que solamente yo este así-** le susurro comenzando a despojarlo de su cárdigan rojo…

Totalmente desnudos, capitán y navegante se besaban recordando cada noche donde se conocían mejor íntimamente **\- ¡Oh si, Luffy! -** gimió Nami al sentir como los pezones de sus pechos eran estimulados…

- **Esta vez nadie interrumpe, tomate tu tiempo** \- susurro Nami que colocaba el cárdigan de Luffy detrás de ella para que las monedas de oro no le lastimasen la espalda **-No importa, tenemos toda** **la noche, shishishishi-** habló el azabache observando su próximo objetivo…

 **\- ¿Qué intentas decir? -** preguntó Nami buscándolo con la mirada **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió fuertemente al sentir como dos dedos entraban en su ser recorriéndola en su totalidad…

 **\- ¡No pares, sigue, ahhhhhh!** \- exclamó Nami sintiendo como su cuerpo explotaría de tanto placer que experimentaba **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió finalmente llegando al clímax mientras el joven de goma sonreía preparándose para hacer algo más…

 **\- ¿Eh? -** se preguntó Nami jadeando y entreabriendo uno de sus ojos **\- ¡Espera! -** exclamó arqueándose ya que Luffy entraba en ella prácticamente provocándole otro orgasmo…

 **\- ¡Ahhhh, Luffy, ahhhhhh! -** gimió Nami aferrándose a la espalda de su capitán que se agachaba besándola por breves instantes **-Voy a acabar-** murmuró siendo escuchado por la pelinaranja que sonreía discretamente…

 **-Ahora me toca** \- habló Nami rodeando con sus piernas la cadera de Luffy **\- ¿crees que perderé? -** le cuestionó viéndola fijamente - **Gear Second-** murmuró logrando que la navegante abriera los ojos y tragara saliva lentamente…

 **\- ¡Por todos los mares! ¡Luffy! -**

Cerca del timón del Sunny unos minutos antes de aquel grito…

- **Oye Pedro, ¿no has visto a Nami? -** preguntó Carrot que se había aburrido estando sola - **Esta en la bodega con Luffy-san-** respondió sin dejar de leer un libro…

 **\- ¿Qué fue ese grito?** \- preguntó Pedro mientras Carrot buscaba alrededor **-Bueno iré a buscarla** \- habló dirigiéndose hacia dicho lugar siendo detenida por el mink jaguar…

 **-Es mejor que no vayas-** habló Pedro comprendiendo lo que sucedía **\- ¡Yo quiero jugar con Nami! -** exclamó Carrot intentando zafarse **-Quédate aquí para que te entrene-** habló el mink jaguar sabiendo que sería la única forma de calmar a la mink conejo…

 **\- ¡Esta bien! -** exclamó Carrot contenta comenzando a entrenar - **Supongo que los ruidos que** **escuché en Zou aquella ocasión fueron ellos** \- habló Pedro deteniendo los golpes de la chica…

En la bodega de tesoros…

 **\- ¡Luffy, más fuerte, ahhhhhh! -** gimió Nami en cuatro en tanto el azabache continuaba los embates después de haber usado por primera vez el Gear Second - **Es cada vez más apretado-** murmuró respirando agitadamente en lo que tocaba los pechos de su navegante…

Olvidándose por completo del lugar donde se hallaban, Luffy y Nami proseguían con el vaivén hasta que el último momento por fin llegaba **\- ¡Luffy!** \- gimió con fuerza la pelinaranja en tanto sus caderas eran apretadas por el joven de goma que terminaba con una secuencia de disparos que la llenaban completamente…

Pasados unos minutos, Luffy intentaba recuperarse siendo asaltado de nueva cuenta por Nami - **¿Qué sucede? -** le preguntó viéndola **– Te dije que sería con creces-** contestó lamiéndose el labio superior tomando una actitud de reto…

 **\- ¿O ya te cansaste? -** preguntó Nami tocándole una fibra sensible a Luffy que se levantaba cambiando posiciones **-Recuerda lo que dije-** le susurro mirándola - **No eches más leña al fuego** \- continuó rozando los labios de la pelinaranja…

 **-O no podrás controlarlo y te quemarás-**

 **-Espero que no sea al revés-** habló Nami besando profundamente a Luffy que daba inicio a una nueva sesión donde parecía que ambos amantes ganarían…

El sol de la mañana salía iluminando el mar donde navegaba el Thousand, de manera que Chopper entraba a la cocina para prepararse un emparedado hallándose a una persona cocinando **\- ¿Nami? -** preguntó frotándose el ojo…

 **-Buenos días, Chopper-** habló Nami sirviendo el desayuno **\- ¿Cuánto me costará esto? -** preguntó con duda al ver la calidez en la pelinaranja **-Desayuna que debemos tener energías para llegar hasta** **donde está Sanji-kun** \- le respondió para asomarse por la puerta de la cocina…

 **\- ¡Luffy! ¡chicos! ¡Ya está el desayuno! -** los llamó Nami para después regresar a la cocina y terminar de servir tarareando una canción…

 **\- ¡Comida!** \- exclamó Luffy entrando acompañado de los demás - **Huele delicioso, shishishishi-** finalizó comenzando a comer mientras los demás miraban extrañados…

Después de un desayuno, el equipo de rescate se preparaba para llegar a Whole Cake, esperando hallar a Pudding y a Sanji, de manera que Luffy permanecía en su asiento favorito recordando la noche anterior junto a Nami…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** lo llamó Nami que seguía viendo el mapa hecho por Pudding **\- ¿Qué pasa?** \- preguntó siendo llevado por su navegante a un lugar donde los demás no los viesen…

 **-No vayas a cometer alguna locura** \- habló Nami tomando con sus manos el rostro de Luffy - **Solamente traemos de vuelta a Sanji-kun y vamos a Wano-** finalizó besándolo fugazmente…

Sin embargo, a partir de llegar a Whole Cake todo cambiaría llegando al punto donde Luffy y Nami enfrentarían a uno de los comandantes dulces de Big Mom, Charlotte Cracker...

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Gracias Toei por agregar la escena de Nami con armadura (aunque si_ _mal no recuerdo, esa escena es contra un ciempies gigante y no contra las hormigas)_  
**

 ** _¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren que escriba más?_**

 ** _Con estas preguntas, le agradezco mucho si han llegado hasta aquí..._**

 ** _Un abrazo de Bepo..._**


End file.
